User talk:DiCinnoa/Server Alpha
Archive 1 Help? Hey, Kebath. I just started the introduction to a new article, 101110101101th Airborne, about the worst Marine division ever. I'm wondering about which direction to take this. Any ideas? Mouse among men 03:22, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Want to join Battle for the Ark Hey Kebath, I just wanted to ask you if I could join Halo:Battle for The Ark. User:ShadowedSpider 10:53 December 22, 2007 If things don't go as planned...... new plan: kill the commanding elite, Ameigh takes charge of the fleet, kill any thing that opposes us. -- Attack is a go. Have your Pelican pilot order the Blood Moon to attack the flagship; I'll tell Matt-256 to do the same. Once your ships attack, I'll land my ship and your Pelican in the hangar. Then, we'll get to have some fun. -- So, this wiki is Halo Galactic Wars, correct? --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 19:31, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Hello, dude. I noticed that you have your wiki up (just needed the name fixed, if I'm correct), congratulations! Anyway, if there is anything I can do to help you with it, just tell me. Also, is it ok if I join? Cheers, Thanks, man. I've joined and are ready to help. Cheers, Can I Assassinate someone? Hey, I'm currently writing an article about a SPARTAN-II who had his death faked by ONI Section 0 so that he could be their private SPARTAN-II and who frequently went on loan to Section III. Anyway, he survived the war and I was wondering if he could assassinate some prominent political figures in the Covenant Remnants. Thanks, Spartan 501 01:33, 6 January 2008 (UTC) "IRIS Project" I've noticed that you doesn't seem to want to have anything directly related to the Shield Corporation left, among them the IRIS Project. I doesn't see it as a good thing that it goes wasted, so, I wonder if I can have the IRIS article and with them the supersoldiers. If so, is it ok if I add some of my own info to the project? Yes HE may be involved with them.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 01:27, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Cool Thanks dude! Spartan 501 04:55, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Can I join the tunnels below and use SPARTAN-144? Good Job The maw run was just how I would have made it, and better!! Great job!!! Here's an award for you. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 23:11, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Friend list Hi again. I'm was thinking about making a list of Users on this site that I consider as friends on my user page. Is it ok if I consider you as one of my friends and add you to the list? On another point, you've not been active very much lately, not at Halofanon or Halogalacticwars. Got a lot to do? Cheers, Good to hear from you. As for WoH, I'm still adding stuff. Will we still go through with our RP plans? Cheers, your old request sorry that was long but i did it http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fleet_of_Supreme_Loyalty CF 21:07, 17 March 2008 (UTC) howd u get dat pic? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:06, 28 March 2008 (UTC)